WAIT WHAT?
by firecewolf
Summary: Someone grover decides to make up a game where everyone has to say something true about themselves that no one knew or else they have to streak through camp. so this is my first story so no flames please but constructive critisim is welcome. Enjoy! some refernces to sharkboy and lavagirl, plus taylor lautner! Minor percabeth.Plus alot of screaming fangirls!twilghtmoviesdontexists
1. Chapter 1

"But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die."

Genesis 2:17

"These violent delights have violent ends,

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which as they kiss, consume.

William Shakespeare

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I knew enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."

Robert Frost

"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies." Edna St. Vincent Millay

"there, now do you believe me?'" percy asked annabeth.

"fine, seaweed brain i do" Annabeth said.

"AWWW did you finally propose perce!" an annoyingly girly voice said

they both yelled "NO" and looked for the next person who was gonna be on the end of their blades!

"selina im gonna KILL you!" was all annabeth could snarl out.

"but your blushing haha its soo cute!" Selina doubled over laughing

sure enough percy and annabeth were redder than tomatoes. Hurridley annabeth tried to think of something to say but percy beat her to the punch.

"No, i told annabeth i could recite all the poems from the twilight books and she doubted me so i recited them and them she said she believe me which is when you rudely came barging in my cabin, so there"

Annabeth looked at him in amazment, he'd said that all in one breath

Before percy could say more the stolls, grover, clarisse, and beckendorf came in.

"speaking of rudely barging in" percy mumbled

"percy we're BORED" the stolls yelled

"What do you want me to do about it" percy replied

"Oooooohhhhhhhh i got an idea!" grover yelled.

"well this ought to be good" annabeth muttered


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH'S POV

"LET'S PLAY THIS GAME THAT I MADE UP IN MY HEAD JUST NOW!" Grover screamed

"Ok ow that hurt my ears dude, plus that game doesn't sound fun .I'm sorry but there is no way ANYONE can make a fun and awesome game that fast!" Percy protested

"Oh Percy don't underestimate my awesome goat powers when I'm a on a SUGAR HIGH!" Grover then proceeded to dance like a crazy person.

"Ok who gave him sugar" Percy demanded

Sheepishly the stolls raised their hands. Percy glared at them. Great I thought now Grover will start to burn down cabins again.

Then Grover came and started to lick Selinas feet. "EWWWWW, get it away get it away!" she screeched.

To distract him I yelled "tell us about your awesome game Grover"

Grover got up and said "it's easy we each say something no one knows about us and if you don't say anything you have to streak through camp!" he finished smiling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND GROVER" Percy yelled

Grover smiled and said" Just for that Perce the last person who said a truth before you will pick another punishment for you to do PLUS the streaking!" then he started laughing like an idiot, AGAIN

I looked at Clarisse and the stolls. They all bobbed their heads up and down. "Okay" I thought.

"Let's play" I looked for who had spoken and was surprised to see Percy had said it.

"good" Grover said "now I pick who goes first"[DRUMROLL]

I looked at selina and beckendorf. They looked bored but hadn't run yet so I guess they were going to stay.

"Ok I pick….."

Ha-ha cliff-hanger ill continue the story. I'll try to update every Friday if not sooner. PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH POV

"ANNABETH" Grover shouted.

I gulped, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I thought and felt my face get warm.

"I...I...I sing to Taylor swift in the shower." I whispered, mortified.

Everyone fell over laughing. The stolls stood up and said" This is going onto the camp website and youtube" Travis holding up a shiny camera. I looked at Percy. He was rolling around laughing. Anger flooded me and I kicked him in his manhood. He immediately yelped and curved in on himself moaning in pain. I felt bad and knelt next to him.

"Hey I'm sorry" I whispered

"Annabeth that hurt" he groaned.

"What can I do to make it better?" I asked

He suddenly stopped groaning and whispered, "kiss me"

As I stared into his eyes I felt something ignite in me. I needed him. I needed his taste, touch, and love. I bent down and gently kissed him. As he kissed me back the kiss got more heated. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I licked his lip and he opened his mouth letting me enter eagerly. I pushed him down and tried to take off his shirt but I heard feedback from our …audience.

"Gross!" Clarisse screamed

"How romantic!" Selina yelled, looking like she was gonna cry.

Beckendorf was laughing his ass off.

The stolls, and Grover were yelling get some Perce, go all the way!"

I sat up, walked over to the chair inside the cabin and sat down. I was trying to push my hair back into place and fix my shirt which had somehow been pushed up to my bra .I looked down at Percy who was his shirt back on and buttoning his pants which had somehow come undone during our little 'kiss'.

Grover realizing nothing was going to happen yelled" Ok, whose next!'

Surprisingly it was Percy that said "Me"

He looked me in the eyes and said "I really enjoyed that and I want to be your boyfriend".

I just smiled and said" we'll see, seaweed brain" but I winked so he could know we were gonna finish that session later. He smiled and said "who's next"

Clarisse stood up and said" Me"

She took a deep breath and yelled" I secretly like Justin bieber!"

I'm pretty sure we all had our jaws on the ground. Travis asked her "why the hell do you like HIM he can't even SING!" Clarisse had this embarrassed yet pissed off face. She took slow scary steps towards Travis who was starting to realize his life was in danger. "Mmm just kidding haha".

"Good" she smiled and then started dancing and singing to "Baby".

Campers passing by stared. A few joined in. all in all it was the scariest I'd ever seen.

When the song finished we all said" who is next?"

"Let's let Grover decide" Percy said after a brief silence.

We looked around for him but we couldn't find him. We decided to ask Chiron if he'd seen him. As we neared Chiron, Grover jumped out of nowhere, onto his back and yelled" I'm gonna kill you because I'm a sugared up fool!" Chiron screamed like a girl and ran away bucking until he threw Grover off his back. When we got to him he jumped up and yelled" selina your next"

Selina stared at the ground and said" to be real with you … I'M A MAN!"

"WHAAAAA" We all screamed. Then she started laughing" haha I was messing with you I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Oh thank gods" yelled Beckendorf.

Then Grover got this weird smile, " but you lied so now you have to go streaking and Clarisse will pick your second punishment WAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

SELINA'S POV

I'M GONNA KILL THAT SATYR! I wanted to knock the crap outta him but I knew at least one person would stop me. "Don't show weakness "I thought. I stuck out my chin and squared my shoulders.

"Ok, Clarisse, what is my second punishment!"

BECKENDORF POV

Ok I gotta admit that I don't really mind seeing selina streak through camp. I am a GUY after all. I just don't like the fact other guys are gonna be staring at her too.

ANNABETH POV

Clarisse is probably gonna take it easy on her because their friends.

PERCY POV

I was surprised when Clarisse said "your second punishment is that you have to watch 'Never say Never' with me! "ouch" I thought" that's horrible!" poor selina. We all watched poor selina get dragged into the Ares cabin by Clarisse.

Travis pulled out his camera and set it up outside the cabin window. After a few hours we went inside and saw selina muttering to herself. Clarisse was smiling through tears saying "wasn't that the most beautiful movie ever!" selina said" is this hell, momma? I thought I was a good girl. I saw the devil dancing and singing but it sounded like a cat being tortured while he had a seizure. "

"Ok, because she went through that I'm not going to make her streak" Grover said

"Oh, man!" Beckendorf said but he looked relived. Truth be told I'd wanted to see her streak too. Again I'm still a guy.

Beckendorf wrapped his arms around selina and kissed her. She stopped muttering and said "If you value my sanity NEVER make me watch THAT again!"

"Agreed" we all chorused together. Well, almost everyone. Clarisse just pouted.

"It's Beck's turn" Grover said. I think he was coming off his sugar high because he didn't have that crazy look in his eyes anymore. Beckendorf blushed and looked at his feet. Then in a low voice he whispered "I like to rub mustard on my body while listening to opera in the moonlight."

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. I stood up and said "Why?"

He just shrugged. "It makes me feel sexy"

Cue another round of laughing. Selina managed to choke out" Your l-lucky y-your h-hot hahaha!"

"Okay, my turn" Grover began "I have a crush on that kid who was in 'sharkboy and lavagirl' because of his awesome hair and cool skills with that bar thingy in the movie."

I just stared at him and said "Dude that was me!"

He said" Whaaa? Yeah right bro!"

"I'm serious!"

"No his name is Taylor Lautner!"

"That was my movie name, you know my alias!"

"Prove it!"

I groaned. I could prove it but I had to get a haircut first.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK AFTER GOING TO BARBER SHOP LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK

We were getting out of my car outside the mall and one girl saw me.

"AHHHHH! IT'S TAYLOR LAUTNER!AHHHHH!"

One girl that's all it takes. We were swarmed by crazy fangirls. By the time we got away I was missing my shirt and a good portion of my pants. I looked at Annabeth who was drooling over… my lower half.

I smirked "like what you see wisegirl!" she blushed and said "No … maybe."

I just laughed and said "Believe me now G-man?"

"Yes but aren't you gonna be in the new twilight movies? Who are you gonna play?"

"Jacob Black"

"So you're gonna be the guy who can't keep his shirt on and tries to take Bella away from Edward?"

"Yes, do you guys think I have the abs for it?" I asked mockingly.

Grover and Annabeth yelled "Hell yeah!"

Selina looked embarrassed but nodded.

Beckendorf just rolled his eyes.

Clarisse didn't say anything but I caught her staring at my abs.

I asked Grover "Are you gay dude"

He blushed but yelled "No"

I shook my head but let it go.

"All right who's next?"

PEEPS I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! TAKE MY POLL SO I CAN DECIDE WHAT TO DO FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER I'M GOING TO TRY TO WRITE EVERY DAY IF NOT I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH THE NEXT ONE! REVIEW! PEACE OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Grover stood up. "The stolls haven't gone yet so either one can go it doesn't matter."

Travis paled. He looked at his brother. Connor took the hint and said, "I'll go, ok, ummm I secretly shave my legs, paint my nails, and watch Katie get dressed in the window of her cabin."

I stared at him. He said this but didn't look the least bit embarrassed. He shrugged his shoulders and asked" what? Like y'all haven't peeked at your crushes while changing. I blushed and saw the guys blush too. The girls just glared at us._ "Oh great"_ I thought_ "they know were perverts!"_

ANNABETH POV

I didn't know whether to be flattered or not. Part of me felt like hitting Percy and the other part felt like kissing him! I just glared. We'll have a little talk later about him being a peeping tom!

SELINA POV

I glared at Charlie. How dare he sneak peeks at me? I'll hit him later. I noticed Grover blushing and not looking at me. Anger flared through me. GROVER TOO!? ARE THERE ANY DECENT BOYS IN THIS WORLD NOWADAYS!?

CLARISSE POV

I knew someone was peeking at me! I still can't tell who though. Then I noticed Grover was blushing and not looking at me. EWW! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE GROVER AND NOT A HOT GUY!? WHY NOT JUSTIN BIEBER!?

GROVER POV

Oh gods I' m in trouble I looked through a lot of girls windows. I've never got caught. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME!

BECKENDORF POV

Damn it! Now selina won't kiss me. Oh gods she's gonna kill me! Wait why is Grover blushing at my girlfriend!? HE WAS PEEKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND GETTING DRESSED! I have to kill him now.

PERCY POV

Grover stood up and told Travis it was his turn. Travis refused. Grover just smiled this evil smile. "Okay let's head back to camp. It's time for some streak action!"

OK I THINK I CAN MANAGE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS. I JUST NEED YOU TO REVIEW! IF NOT SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS AND I'LL USE THEM!


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY POV

We were driving back to camp. Travis was hyperventilating. Annabeth was sitting next to me in the passenger side. "Oh I love this song!"

As she turned up the volume I recognized the song. Drunk on you by Luke Bryan.

_Cottonwood falling like snow in July_

_Sunset, riverside, four wheeldrives _

_Roll down the windows, turn it on up_

_Pour a little crown in a Dixie cup_

_Get the party started_

_Girl you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the moneymaker gotta be 'the best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9_

_Tippin' and spillin' that homemade wine_

_Every little is drivin' me wild_

_Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire_

_Good god almighty_

_Girl you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon _

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the moneymaker gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker_

_And when it gets a little bit hotter_

_We'll take it off on out in the water_

_Girl you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon _

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Yeah I'm a little drunk on you_

NOBODY'S POV

it took a while for Percy to realize that he had been singing along. Blushing he ducked hi head and got out of the car and started walking to his cabin. Panting, Annabeth ran up to him, grabbed his hand and jerked him to a stop. "When did you learn to sing like that?!"

"Yeah" everyone chorused.

Percy stammered "I've always been able to sing like that!"

Annabeth smiled and said "you do know I expect you to sing to me now right?"

She stepped a little closer. "You have a deep sexy voice"

Playing along he said "really?"

"Mmmhmmm." She then bit his neck and kissed him.

"Ok" he said blushing and trying to get his hormones under control. "Travis are you ready?"

Without saying anything, Travis slid out of his clothes and started running.

Conner took out the camera and said "Perfect blackmail material"

Travis had a surprisingly good build. A few girls chased him resulting in him running faster and screaming like a girl.

When he was done he joined them once more. Conner laughed and said "Your second punishment, dear brother, is to… wait Clarisse. Go away for a bit.

When she left Connor told Travis"Ok your gonna find all the things in her cabin that has to do with Justin Bieber and burn them!"

Travis exclaimed "You want me to die don't you!?"

Travis left shaking his head. Clarisse came back and asked where Travis had gone. Everyone just shook their head. Minutes later Clarisse asked "Does anyone else smell smoke?"

She ran towards a smoke cloud. Everyone followed. Travis was nowhere to be found. Clarisse stepped closer to the ashes.

"Is that my Justin trend!?" growling she took out her spear and started to hunt down Travis, knowing he had been the culprit.

PERCY POV

We all went to our cabins and went to sleep. Well, almost everyone. You could still hear Travis's screams and Clarisse roars of anger. As I passed out, I realized Grover's game hadn't been all that lame after all. He knew his friends better at least. Smiling, he went to sleep.

OK PEEPS HOW WAS THAT!? THAT WAS MY FIRST STORY AND I WANT Y'ALL TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS ABOUT ANOTHER STORY FOR ME TO DO! REVIEW! PEACE!


End file.
